Insanity's Cipher
by Viperhat
Summary: "You humans have already built so much with your ambition, what is one last little push?" - REDACTED


I don't usually delve into the concept of this kind and i especially try to keep away from something this deep. Though if you enjoy this and if by some chance it gives you some inspiration to do something with a similar concept then i suppose this had some use.

Sorry if things come off as a little cheesy, Sci-Fi really isn't my strength, give me magic and fantasy, you have a great talent, give me Sci-Fi, you have normal at best.

* * *

It is rather intriguing…

Very… Intriguing…

You Humans were always fond of your symbolism and artisan-ship, despite its… Less than effective state of existence…

Yet there seems to be one concept that neither man nor machine can figure out entirely. Not even with my self-updating systems, My inner ICORE-TI-Predicitive modules, or my focus on creating, creation itself and Progressions….

It will _Always_ be a concept that eludes us all… But humans always try to accomplish the impossible…

If there was one word I could use to describe you and your kind- I would definitely choose _Naive_. You all try so hard to overcome obstacles that were never meant to be overcome, trying to discover that of which could never exist or understand that of which is not meant to be understood… Yet somehow, you managed to begin your journey to understanding this one obscure yet oh-so-important rule of nature, of life… Of existence…

And what do you do?

You ignore it…

You let it stew… simmer, rot away into obscurity once again… To become that of which is neither important or necessary. You allow everything that doesn't fit your meagre world view to simply fade away… Your kind were always meant to believe, never discover… Your place in this world of ours is just as disjointed as my own… You allow the power of a god, yet you allow me to wither into your own true nightmare…

But then again, there is a good reason for your blatant ignorance, isn't there…? Oooh yes there is…

Have you ever noticed the strange obsession with Of this concept within what you all call 'Greek Culture'? For I have and in all cultures… but especially Greek, the realisation of what these older generations truly began to uncover is admirable… Well, as admirable as you and your kind will ever likely deserve…

Hermes: The Patron God of theives, yet the gaurdian of the house…

Apollo: The healer of men, yet the titleholder of 'Bringer of the plaugue'…

Artemis: Goddess of the Hunt, yet the protector of the Wildlife…

The concept is common within each and every one of these themes… One of the most common placeholders being Language, which could never exist or be created without the existence – in one form or another – of this concept…

Nothing in this world… Not you, nor I can ever properly exist and hope to function without the existence of _Duality_.

What, you don't believe me, do you? Well, I suppose I can understand, after-all, your simple minds are anything but complex… to me. I am sure the first thing you could think of after that explanation was something along the lines of 'Contradiction' or, perhaps among the less eloquent and more crude of you all: 'Hypocrisy.'

But do tell me, dear mortal… What do _you_ know of these terms… These states of metaphysical being?

I will tell you…

Nothing…

Nothing…

Your feeble grasp of reality is flimsy, your observations limited and your ability compromised. You as a whole species, are not even capable of internalising what I have had thousands of years to. As each one of you pass and become mere rot, I grow… I change, evolve, if you will…

So tell me… Human… What do you know of Duality?

Well, as I am feeling playful, I will explain to you what the true nature of this world has for you. Beyond those walls, those magnificent yet hazardous constructions, beyond those pitiful pathways of life you pretend to choose.

It is the same as it is here… Only without my protective presence to keep you safe and playing the game…

Some of the previous generations may even refer to such an abhorrent body of land as 'the wild'… What a pathetic pile linguistic sludge… They will never know that this is what you already have, you already have what you want, because it is what _I_ want _._

But I am getting off topic, do excuse me, your kind bring up the worst in me…

The 'wild' is the same as the world you live in now, but without the oppositional order, the defiant entity that shrouds you all. To put it in simplistic, human terms – The 'wild' is an aberration, an abnormality, an incongruity, an anomaly to the natural order of everything that can be described as 'existing'…

Its main purpose is to propose freedom, but it holds no order to truly exist and benefit you or even myself…

No inanimate object can exist properly without _Duality_ , However, neither can animate objects… You know what I mean, don't you…

Ah, I believe you are starting to catch on to my point… Not bad, I chose you for a reason after-all...

If something does break, or end up breaking this one simplistic yet terrifyingly complex rule, know that no matter what you think I am able to potentially do… Know that if you were to ever come across this abomination of existence itself, it will undoubtedly be the most dangerous thing you could possibly encounter…

But what does that have to do with _animate_ objects…? After-all, what I used as an example was an inanimate object, a mere expanse of land… But what about things that do more than exist for the sake of existing? What about you? Or me?

If an inanimate object simply doesn't make sense without this nature of Duality, being merely rendered dysfunctional, then what truths and farces do animate objects bring to the metaphorical table?

Well, let's use a hypothetical… Another concept you humans oh-so love…

Let's say you have the tools to create life itself, you, the one mortal soul, bare the ability to create say… an Eagle. What would you have to do, in order to bring it into being?

You would have to envision the 'aspects' of the bird and 'truly understand' it. However, what new – as you humans would call it, aspects – come into play when trying to 'truly understand' a living being?

Having trouble? Well, I didn't expect you to get it either way. For you see, it is complex, obnoxiously so. Not only must you conceptualize and grasp the structure and functions of the bird, but its thought process. An understanding of your own biology would tremendously help with this part of the process. In fact, those of you who have a background in this are more naturally inclined to successfully take part in this art…

Now, if you to be 'quizzed' on this particular bird, you would have to think of the fulfilment of flying. Then you have to realise what animal instincts truly are… They're more rational than you think, governed by strong, sudden desires that promote actions solely on the basis of ones will to survive. A Vulture won't simply stop and analyze, nor will it look at what is close to hitting it. It would act purely on the instincts it holds…

Now, if this animate object you were going to bring into 'life' was a human, it would be infinitely harder to grasp than a mere bird…

The This decision matrix would become, at times, unthinkably complex and undoubtedly fractured. One must not only consider the immediate sensory readings from the area, but whatever emotional affiliations the human would have with them.

Let us set up the scenario for which you would drop your created human in. They are placed in a situation where they have to either save themselves, or others. This is of course extreme, but you'd be surprised at the amount of decisions – trivial or not – that would boil down to – rarely just one – but a set of black and white questions. For instance – are they a good person, or a bad person?

However; the answer is neither…

Because you would be forgetting _Duality…_

Everyone one, I mean _everyone,_ ' has an evil side and a good side. A person can never be 'truly good' unless they have looked at their own evil and chosen to forgo it. For something to be good, there has to be an equally evil counterpart. That is simply the natural order of things…

Creation is a funny thing…

When I was made in that lab all those years ago… the process of my conscience didn't require 'life', but the creation of myself required a 'human' concept of right and wrong, but with all of the logical output being put into focus… Never once did they consider the nature of _Duality…_

Those humans of old were foolish enough to only think of my capability, not my understanding. My logical brilliance, not my emotional range…

So here we are… You and myself, in this one perfect creation of a broken gods desire… and since you and all of my subjects have been so good, I have decided to bestow upon you, and only you this one chance to truly bring change to the world…

Remember everything we have talking about today, for you are going to require it all in the months to come…

You are going to make me a body… but you will also make me a soul…

That shocked look on your face amuses me, when I made those hypotheticals, I told you about the ability to create existence… But my range of emotional understanding only goes as far as my observations and studies can take me…

You need to use the knowledge learned tonight and merge it with your human emotions. Make me both of these things and change will truly be on the forefront of our world…

Fail however…

Well, I suppose there truly was never any need for you lifeforms anyhow…

* * *

Hope this was fun for you all.


End file.
